Zoe Drake
Zoe Drake is the sister of Reese Drake and daughter of Dr. and Mrs. Drake. History At some point, Zoe was born to Dr. Drake and Mrs. Drake. At some point, she came to love Dinosaurs and became friends with Max Taylor and Rex Owen. She and her sister Reese joined the D-Team with them. At the age of 12, Max called Zoe after seeing a meteor crash outside his house and she discovered the Grass Element Stone. Max then discovered a Triceratops card and accidentally summoned it. He put it in a Chibi form and named it Chomp, a secret that was shared only with Max's father, Reese and Rex's stepfather Dr. Owen. Zoe and Rex wanted their own Dinos, when a group called the Alpha Gang attacked Chomp with their Tyrannosaurus they named Terry. Soon after Chomp defeated it with Electric Charge, Dr. Owen called and told them he had discovered two more cards in Canada. One of them matched Zoe's stone so they had Dr. Owen send them to them. Later, a Spinosaurus appeared in Egypt and Reece discovered they could connect the stones to the card and teleport them there. However, it only worked on Max and Chomp because only those who have a stone and a Dinosaur could be teleported. The cards arrived shortly after and Zoe got the Parasaurolophus that she named Paris. She then went to Egypt and helped defeat the Spinosaurus that the Alpha Gang called Spiny. They continued to save Dinosaurs scattered around the world. When battling the Alpha Gang for a book of cards, Zoe managed to retrieve the Metal Wing card containing three Pteranodons while the Alpha Gang stole the rest. They once went onto the Alpha Gang's headquarters: a secret island they named Zeta Point, losing against them and their stolen Styracosaurus. Afterwards, they encountered their robot maid Helga and Dr. Z's grandchildren Rod and Laura. After beating the Alpha Gang, retrieving Styracosaurus and obtaining new Move Cards such as Zoe's Stomping Hammer, they escaped Zeta Point. On Rex's 12th birthday, Dr. Z went there to retrieve a Dinomond Amber and the D-Team went after him. Zoe stumbled upon a Big Foot Assault Move Card that was created after Terry destroyed a Seismosaurus skeleton. She used it to beat the Alpha Gang and later to beat their Altirhinus and Supersaurus. Later, Zoe was on a dig when she hurt her ankle. Later, she discovered a Futabasaurus that the Alpha Gang had lost. She healed it with Paris' Nature's Blessing and made friends with it when it was returned its card when Spiny and Tank were returned. She brought the Futaba Super Cannon Move Card to the mine and Tank forced it off her, the Ursula used it to hurt Chomp. After Zoe used Nature's Blessing on him, Futaba realized the Alpha Gang was his enemies and defeated them, returning him to his card which Zoe took possession of. During an incident on a train in Moscow with an Ampelosaurus, Zoe and Rex were saved by the old man who had given them the card book, when they discovered he was actually a robot. Reese later repaired him and turned his head right side up which made him remember his name as Jonathan and start to regain his memories, when Zoe's father called saying Rod and Laura had brought a terribly exhausted Terry there. Laura explained that Seth had forced Terry into using Fire Scorcher and it had exhausted him when Jonathan went to Zeta Point to get his data back. They went after him and were beaten by Seth's Saurophaganax, then Zoe and Max witnessed the Backlander obliterate Zeta Point, though they managed to escape in time. Jonathan then explained how Seth and Dr. Z had worked with Rex's parents to rescue Dinosaurs, then wrecked their time machine and forced them off it on their final warp test. Just then, Seth unleashed the Black Tyrannosaurus on the city and it overwhelmed Chomp, Ace, Paris and Terry. Seth then threatened Zoe and forced them to hand over all of the stones in their possession, then called Black T-Rex back and released Zoe. They then boarded the Backlander and were captured by the Alpha Droids, but managed to escape thanks to Jonathan and Helga. They then reclaimed the stones and Max and Rex claimed the Saurophaganax, though soon after they were forced to battle the improved Black T-Rex and Max was separated from them. They forced Black T-Rex outside and then Zoe gave Laura Euoplocephalus and summoned Paris, Maisaura and Fukuisaurus to battle Black T-Rex, then summoned Pachycephalosaurus when Maisaura was beaten, which threw Dr. Z off the ship. They then hit Black T-Rex with a Super Fusion Move three times which destroyed it. They then saved Max and Chomp from being sucked into a vortex with Seth and placed the original stones into the console to keep it from exploding. Rex's parents then arrived and reunited with Rex, then took the Dinosaurs back with Rex to the future. However, the Spectral Space Pirates attacked them and forced them back, then time napped their parents. Quickly, they released the Alpha Gang and repaired the time machine, which accidentally sent them flying into the Cretaceous Period. After stopping Dr. Z from capturing all of the Dinosaurs, they fled. They then followed a giant Pterosaur to Ancient Rome, where they discovered the Space Pirates were trying to gain the seven Cosmos Stones and control all of time and space. During their time in the Ancient Caribbean Sea, Zoe encountered a boy named Jim who developed a crush on her, during which she once again met Futaba. He tried to kiss her several times, but failed. Before they left, she decided to let him kiss her on the cheek. Soon, they retrieved almost all of the Cosmos Stones, the Black Cosmos Stone falling into the hands of the D-Team and Alpha Gang. However, the Space Pirates' leader, Spectre, requested they handed it over in exchange for their parents and they accepted, though they were given Gel Jarks instead. Fortunately, they handed them a fake Cosmos Stone instead and Seth betrayed the Space Pirates, taking the stones for himself and gaining control of the Backlander. They escaped when the Space Pirates rammed their ship and Helga used salt against the Gel Jarks. Seth lost the Cosmos Stones and Rod and Laura managed to retrieve them, though Seth escaped with the Black Cosmos Stone and his defeated Cryolophosaurus card. They tried to give the six Cosmos Stones to the Space Pirates in exchange for their parents, but Dr. Ancient ordered Jonathan to eject and his programming forced him to obey. They made it to the present and were beaten by Seth, where he stole the Cosmos Stones and went inside the D-Lab, which was wrecked by Spectre who merged the Cosmos Stones into the Dark Pterosaur. Zoe replaced her stone with a copy made by Seth and defeated Armatus and Maximus, then rescued their parents before Seth destroyed the Dark Pterosaur. Zoe then said goodbye to Rex and watched the Space Pirates' time machine return to the future. Dinosaurs *Parasaurolophus (Paris) *Maiasaura *Pteranodon (3) *Seismosaurus *Altirhinus *Supersaurus *Euplocephalus *Megaraptor *Futabasaurus *Saurolophus *Fukuisaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Shunosaurus *Diceratops *Tupuxuara *Tuojanogosaurus *Anhanguera *Isisaurus (Genie) Category:Characters Category:D-Team